


WA同人－久保时：男子和猫-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	WA同人－久保时：男子和猫-时生总是来晚一步

WA同人－久保时：男子和猫-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ceb)

[ 29](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ceb)

### [WA同人－久保时：男子和猫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ceb)

男子对什么都没兴趣，  
即使是自己。  
  
男子没有可以执迷的东西，  
即使是自己。  
  
男子没有固定的兴趣，  
即使是自己。   
  
但是这样的他却喜欢新奇的事物。  
喜欢广告上的新产品。  
但是即使是新产品，出现多了也就不再新奇。  
所以他只能不断的翻找着新的事物。  
  
男子无法执着一件东西下去，  
即使是自己。  
  
男子被人说捉摸不透，被人说可怕，  
但是他总是一脸无所谓。  
他依旧会叼着烟屁股，眯眯眼的走在大街上。  
  
他的叔叔是警察，那个人看过无数的犯人，  
但是他叔叔却看不透他，  
这个男子没人能理解。  
  
他无法被人猜透，  
就像是他自己也无法猜透什么东西可以让自己执着一样。  
  
没有执着的东西，他就像是迷失在城市里的生命体。  
一只受伤的野兽。  
  
对。  
他在寻找可以让自己执着的东西。  
执着，依赖。  
  
然后，  
男子捡到了一只流浪猫，  
一只昏睡在垃圾堆里虚弱的猫，  
一只很大的大猫。  
  
这只猫生命力顽强，也有值得男子感兴趣的地方。  
和其他新奇事物不一样，大猫有感情，会说话。  
  
男子以前也养过一只流浪猫，但是去连名字都没起。  
但是男子给这次的大猫起了名字。  
  
男子发现他渐渐离不开这个家伙了。  
他决定不放手，  
除非猫要自己离开。  
  
不知不觉，他对猫变得很执迷。  
  
猫离不开他。  
因为除了这里，猫只能回到那个垃圾堆去。  
猫很害怕外界，警觉着，把自己小小的保护起来。  
能支撑猫薄弱的身体的，只有男子。  
  
男子不想让猫进入危险中，因为猫会被抓走，抓去逃到垃圾堆之前的地方。  
男子不禁保护猫，不想让猫离开。  
他怕猫被抓住就回不来了。  
  
发现自己被监视的时候，男子让猫离开。  
没有时间解释，他知道猫的不安和气愤，  
男子觉得如果猫因为生气自愿要走，那么就走吧，只要不被抓住。  
但是他不知道，猫除了他这里，没有地方可以安心的去了。  
  
男子独自被警察带走了。  
猫默默的看着垃圾堆，然后猫决定去找男子。  
  
猫寻找着唯一能求助的人，  
  
他对帮助他的记者求助。  
“我要接他回家，帮帮我。”  
任性骄傲的猫咪忍着不安和固执的悲伤这样说着。  
  
一脸无所谓的男子坐在警察局，他依旧被看不透。  
把警察弄得恼火，他却有些安心。  
  
他被释放。  
在门口他看到了，  
猫却来接他了。  
  
猫说：“回家吧”  
猫说：“欢迎回来”  
  
男子发现自己离不开猫了。  
他也知道猫不会离开他。  
即使他自顾自的让猫自由，猫还是会回来找他。  
即使他被远离了家，猫还会把他接回来。  
就像后来，他要把猫接回来一样。  
  
男子以前觉得，他一定会比猫早死，因为这只猫很坚强。  
不过他希望能继续下去。  
  
他把头埋在了猫的肩上，他依赖着猫。  
“冷吗？”  
“很冷，很冷。”  
男子依旧平时对话一样的回答，但是却没有抬头。  
  
这只猫很大，需要需要一人份的食物，需要痛苦时他的安慰，照顾起来很麻烦。  
但是男子喜欢这样，他对猫不会放手。  
  
男子很宠猫。  
猫看着新上市的冰淇淋大喊：“看起来好好吃！”  
第二天，男子买了一箱回来。  
真是很好吃呢，猫在自己的日记中如此写道。  
  
猫还写了，  
要好好过每一天。  
  
男子和猫一起过着不太平也太平的日子。  
他们彼此依赖着。  
在一起会安心。  
  
男子对这样的日子也变得很执迷。   


[疾暴执行部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%96%BE%E6%9A%B4%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E9%83%A8)[WA](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/WA)[Wild Adapter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Wild%C2%A0Adapter)[久保时](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E6%97%B6)[久保田](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0)[久保田诚人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0%E8%AF%9A%E4%BA%BA)[时任](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%BB)

评论

热度(29)

    1. [](http://molu5458.lofter.com/) [落九羽](http://molu5458.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://lucieltse.lofter.com/) [luciel](http://lucieltse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yonghu6891991417.lofter.com/) [魚醬](http://yonghu6891991417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) [fkdhnx](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://sanyue861.lofter.com/) [吞吹的自我修养](http://sanyue861.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) [茳芏（我抽到格瑞啦!）](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) [大大求你快更_(:3>ㄥ)_](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://von92591.lofter.com/) [VON](http://von92591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) [Zu-yu小夕](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://cindysu435.lofter.com/) [Cindy Su](http://cindysu435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) [NOVE](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) [NOVE](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) [lovehao0512](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://9873384.lofter.com/) [nilo](http://9873384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://630028712.lofter.com/) [柯莱特是恒温动物啦](http://630028712.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://jingxiangtiangeoe.lofter.com/) [井项天歌](http://jingxiangtiangeoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://hugec.lofter.com/) [HugeC](http://hugec.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://yzy3333.lofter.com/) [圆周率](http://yzy3333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cea)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ced)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
